


endlessly passing

by jeien



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: A Schrodinger-worthy ending!, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: Cherish the scraps you've found, Elef reminds himself.





	endlessly passing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kizunagatari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizunagatari/gifts).



> happy birthday, darling!!

“Hey,” Elef calls, “if you’re gonna nap, nap on the bed.”

Tettere, for his part, not only remains asleep on the couch, but he even has the audacity to pull the blankets closer to himself and shift to his side.

A sigh leaves his lips. Of course. He never makes anything easy. Elef stretches his shoulders briefly before moving to pick up his boyfriend, blanket and all, and carry him to the bedroom. Is it possible for a twenty-seven-year-old heir to a prominent conglomerate to be any more pampered?

 _Yeah, actually_ , Elef reminds himself. _You’d know that best_.

He doesn’t know how many times he’s carried Tettere to bed, gently tucking him in. Others might say he’s spoiling the man terribly, acting equal parts servant and boyfriend. For Elef, though, this is just the natural course of things. It’s what he’s done dozens of times since they first started dating, hundreds of times since they became acquainted, thousands of times in the past few centuries when Tettere went by other names and lived other lives.

His fingers tuck away some stray locks from that sleeping face, blissfully unaware that Elef has lost count of how many times they’ve met over the years. The relationship is always short-lived as Elef is always the first one to leave: afraid of the questions about why he doesn’t seem to age, but more dreading the prospect of Tettere turning his back to chase the silhouette of his ideal princess. He’s already too worn from being left behind.

 _Cherish the scraps you’ve found_ , Elef reminds himself.

In a world where he’s fated to be alone, he’s found his prince—again and again and again. Endlessly passing through the phases of the cruel world around them, they always cross paths as if the heavens want to take mercy on him and give him reprieve in his divine punishment. Moira is not as kind, but he knows the one who would gladly intercede for him. He is thankful, even when each parting hurts as badly as his initial sentencing, his forced immortality.

“You are the man who keeps me human,” Elef whispers to Tettere, knowing that he can’t hear. His boyfriend is a deep sleeper in this lifetime, where there’s hardly any risk for assassination. The conglomerate isn’t so influential to warrant such threats. “To be your sword and shield is my greatest honor. To have your love is my greatest joy.”

Tettere stirs slightly. In his half-awake daze, he murmurs, “Elef…?”

“Sorry if I woke you,” Elef says, letting his previous words be swept away into the air. “I’ll make dinner.”

With an exhausted grunt, Tettere turns to rest comfortably on his side and falls back asleep. Elef tucks him back in again before heading to the kitchen. He notices they’re out of eggs and runs out quickly to fetch some, grabbing his coat and keys from the rack.

It’s when he starts up his car that he realizes: _I can leave right now and wait for it to start all over again_.

Elef mulls it over and drives.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb)


End file.
